Las lagrimas de un hada
by Thisgirlangels
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Lucy no fuera una maga de fairy tail?¿has oído sobre la dragón slayer oscura?¿has visto lagrimas de un hada? Lucy perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña y algo la lleva a una dragona que la adoptara y le enseñara para poder ser más fuerte pero, que ocurrirá cuando lucy es enviada a una misión algo "difícil" (DESCONTINUADO).
1. Capitulo 1

Te has preguntado alguna vez como son las lagrimas de un hada, soy Lucy Heartfilia y he visto muchísimas veces brotar esas lagrimas de mis ojos...

La primera fue en la muerte de mi madre y fue lo más doloroso que he vivido.

* * *

Era un día normal como siempre yo solo tenia 5 años y era de noche mi madre escucho unos ruidos y me dijo que me escondiera en el armario y que no pasaría nada pasaron unos minutos y empece a oír como mi madre gritaba:

\- No les daré las llaves no os dejare que los utilicéis como objetos.

De golpe se escucho como si algo cayera al suelo, me asuste, tenia miedo de que fuese lo que yo creía abrí la puerta del armario y la vi mi madre estaba en el suelo con sangre en el abdomen corrí hacia ella y me hablo,

\- Cariño no me queda apenas tiempo de vida es por eso que te doy estas llaves recuerda q-que t-t-te qu-i-ie-ro.

Poco después apareció mi padre el no lloro solo dijo.

\- Se lo merecía por querer más a esas estúpidas llaves que a su propia vida.-

No pude entenderlo mi padre quería a mi madre ella tenia mucho cariño hacia esas llaves y el debía aceptarlo, después cogió las llaves y las tiro al fuego no pude evitarlo,... Por un impulso de tristeza cogí el jarrón y lo golpee se lo merecía por quemar lo único que me quedaba de mi madre, corrí hasta la chimenea y apague el fuego, me sorprendió que no se hubiesen quemado, entonces pensé

"serán mágicas" hice la mochila y viaje varios días hasta que llegue a un bosque pasé varias semanas sin encontrar comida y cuando pude encontrar un río conocí a Lilith una dragona de la oscuridad una magia mejor conocida como la magia de **SATANÁS**.

Ella me enseño a utilizar la magia de satanás y así yo me convertí en una ds oscura o como los gremios me llamaban la** HIJA DE SATANÁS. **

**Todos los gremios me perseguían pero nunca ****conseguían ver mi rostro hasta que un día...**

* * *

Era un día normal y mi maestra me asigno una misión se trataba de conseguir información sobre fairy tail, un gremio que en un futuro podría estorbar en sus planes y para eso decidí que entraría por una ventana sin ser descubierta y me adentraría en el cuarto de información sobre los magos de el gremio.

Me adentre en el gremio con una mascara de color blanca con forma de cara de gato y con una capa negra.

Aun no se habían ido los del gremio pero no le dio importancia entro en la sala de información y se asusto al saber que no era un gremio de pacotilla, tenia más de 3 magos de rango S y ademas 3 de Dragon slayers, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que tendría problemas si la descubrían.

\- Quien eres?- pregunto una voz masculina.

Se había descuidado y la habían localizado.

\- Te he preguntado quien eres.- repitió molesto.

\- No te incumbe.-

\- Si no me dices quien eres llamare a los del gremio.-

\- Esta bien, Soy Lucy Heartfilia.-

\- Me suena pero de donde?...-

Menos mal que era estúpido por que sino...

De golpe escuche a una peliroja decir:

\- Que hace la hija de satanás aquí? mierda me ha descubierto tengo que salir de aquí.

\- Como que hija de satanás ella es Lucy Heartfilia. La había cagado habían descubierto mi nombre.

Intente tele transportarme pero la peliroja me apunto con una espada al cuello y me saco afuera donde el maestro del gremio esperaba

\- Quien es el encapuchado Erza?

\- Ella es... no le dio tiempo a acabar le di una patada debajo de la barbilla y intente volver a tele transportarme pero el pelirosado me ataco con una bola de fuego.

\- Tu debes ser el DS de fuego, como se llamaba? mmm ya me acuerdo era Natsu Dragnel.

\- No te atrevas a decir mi nombre.

\- Algún problema Natsu-kun?

* * *

**Hola gracias por leer mi historia es mi primer fic, si puedo subiré mañana la conti adiós un abrazo y espero que les haya gustado si tienen sugerencias ya saben.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola, perdón por el tiempo que tarde en escribir.**

**Advertecia:**

**Esté fic va estar descontinuado ya que no veo forma de seguirlo, aun así gracias por leerlo.**

**Quiero agradecer a aome higurashi, Rashel Redfern y Luni-lu123 por dejarme un review.**

** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen o comentan mi historia!**

* * *

Desperté, de lo único que me acuerdo es de la pelea, espera un momento.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?-

\- Estas en fairy tail en la sala de magia.- Me respondió una chica con el cabello azul

\- ¿Quién eres?-

\- Soy Levy y estoy a cargo de sellarte.-

\- Se-sellarme?-

\- Si, el maestro me ha dicho que te selle, creare una nueva personalidad con una historia en tu mente y te sellare.-

No pude decir nada por que estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

\- Despertaras en tres días.-

No me acuerdo de nada que dolor.

-quién soy? dónde estoy?-

\- Ya despertaste encantada de conocerte soy Levy.

\- Hola Levy-chan me gustaría presentarme pero no me acuerdo de mi nombre...

\- Bueno te presentare al gremio vale?

\- Vale.

Baje y vi a una mujer tomando alcohol, 2 personas peleando o bueno, han dejado de pelear, espera un momento ese hombre esta desnudo?

\- Gray-sama póngase la ropa.-

\- O... ¡pero en que momento!-

\- CHICOS ESCUCHARME! -Dijo Levy-chan

Todo el gremio dejo las cosas que tenían que hacer y me miraron, una peliroja me miraba con furia y eso la verdad me asusto...

\- Chicos os presento a Lucy Heartlifa.-

\- Quien es Lucy Heartlifa?- pregunte a Levy-chan.

\- Tu, eres Lucy Heartlifa-

\- Ahora mismo Fairy Tail es lo único que tengo así que creo que me uniré a Fairy Tail.

\- Bueno ya se esta haciendo de noche, creo que lo mejor sera que vayas a tu nuevo apartamento, le diré a Natsu que te acompañe y hablaremos mañana.-

\- Adiós Levy-chan.-

\- Adiós Lucy.-

Un chico de pelo rosado se acerco a mi.

\- Hola soy Natsu encantado de conocerte.-

\- Hola soy Lucy...-

\- Vamos te llevaré a tu departamento.-

Por el camino hablamos me contó que el es el DS de Fuego y también me hablo de Happy un amigo suyo que era un gato y volaba, al principio pensé que era una broma, pero resulta que decía la verdad...

\- Adiós Natsu nos vemos mañana.-

\- Adiós Lucy.-

Al entrar al apartamento registre mi bolso y encontré unas llaves no sabía lo que eran mañana le preguntaría a Levy-chan si sabía algo de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí de muy buen humor, me vestí con unas mallas negras y una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba a la vista mi hombro izquierdo. Fui al gremio por el camino que había recorrido la ayer.

Al entrar un hombre de baja estatura y de cabello blanco me dijo que pasase a su despacho y al entrar se presento.

\- Hola soy Makarov y soy el maestro de este gremio.-

\- Hola soy Lucy y me gustaría unirme a Fairy Tail.-

Me miro seriamente y se puso a reír.

\- Bienvenida a Fairy Tail Lucy, dónde quieres la marca?-

\- En la mano derecha.-

Me la puso y salimos a fuera.

\- Mocosos denle la bienvenida a Lucy que se une hoy al gremio.-

Baje las escaleras y busque a Levy-chan pero cuando me di cuenta que la peliroja que me miraba con aspecto sombrío.

\- Tu!- Dijo la peliroja

Estaba muy asustada hasta que.

\- Únete a mi equipo.- dijo , me agarro del brazo y me llevo a una mesa.

\- Chicos preséntense!-

\- Soy Gray.- Dijo un chico de pelo negro/azulado

\- Soy Natsu te acuerdas de mi?-

\- Soy Wendy. -Dijo una chica de cabello azul.

\- Yo soy Charlotte.- Dijo un gato que volaba.

\- HABLAS!- Grite.

\- Yo soy Happy.- Dijo otro gato azul.

\- Y yo soy Erza.- Dijo la peliroja.

\- Bue-bueno yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, y... podría preguntaros algo?

Todos asintieron.

\- Sabéis cuales son estas llaves?- ( Lucy tiene todas las llaves del zodiaco menos las de Yukino).

\- Lucy esas son llaves del zodiaco. Dijo Wendy

\- Lucy eres una maga estelar?

\- No lo se...


End file.
